Super VF-1 Package (Macross)
BACKGROUND (as per macross mecha manual) The FAST Pack system was designed to enhance the VF-1 Valkyrie variable fighter for space operations. Granting the VF-1 a significantly increased weapons payload as well as greater fuel and thrust, Shinnakasu Heavy Industry's FAST Pack system was in every way a major success in space combat. The FAST Pack system featured two 120000 kg class P&W+EF-2001 booster thrusters (mounted on the dorsal section of the VF-1) and two CTB-04 conformal propellant/coolant tanks (mounted on the leg/engines). Included in FAST Pack boosters and conformal tanks were six high-maneuverability vernier thrusters and two low-thrust vernier thrusters beneath multipurpose hook/handles in two dorsal-mounted NP-BP-01 as well as ten more high-maneuverability vernier thrusters and two low-thrust vernier thrusters beneath multipurpose hook/handles in the two leg/engine-mounted NP-FB-01 systems. The first VF-1 equipped with FAST Packs was deployed in January 2010 for an interception mission. Captain Misa Hayase's Star Goose shuttle and her escort lead by First Lieutenant Maximilian Jenius had come under fire by advance Zentradi forces. A decoy force had engaged Lt. Jenius's squadron and drawn the defenders away from the Star Goose. Captain Bruno J. Global ordered First Lieutenant Hikaru Ichijo to intercept the Zentradi forces in the FAST Pack equipped VF-1 Valkyrie unofficially codenamed "Booby Duck." The significantly enhanced thrust of the FAST Packs enabled Lt. Ichijo's VF-1 to intercept the enemy forces and with a full weapons load, Lt. Ichijo destroyed some thirty enemy Regulds single-handedly. Following first operational deployment, the FAST Pack system was embraced enthusiastically by the U.N. Spacy. By February 2010, there were over 300+ "Super Valkyries" stationed onboard the SDF-1 Macross. Model Type - FAST Pack System Class - Space Use Performance Enhancing Option Pack Crew - NA, attaches to VF-1 MDC By Location Boosters/Weapons - 200 ea Arms/Missile Launchers - 100 ea Leg Pods - 110 ea Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Running - 135kph Space - Mach 11.4 in all modes Depolyment Range - Increase to 6000km in space, 8000km using unarmed extended range packs. No other info is needed since this system is used only in space. Statistics Height - Battroid/Battloid - 15.4m Gerwalk/Gaurdian - 10.8m Fighter - 5.0m Length - Battroid/Battloid - 5.0m Gerwalk/Gaurdian - 11.3m Fighter - 14.0m Width - Battroid/Battloid - 8.6-14.8m Gerwalk/Gaurdian - 8.6-14.8m Fighter - 8.3-14.8m Weight - increase by 26.5 tons PS - See VF-1 Cargo - See VF-1 Power System - See VF-1 plus estimated 12,500 kg x 2, estimated 25,000 kg x 2 in overboost; FAST Pack P&W+EF-2001 booster thrusters 2 x 120,000 kg ; 16 x high-maneuverability vernier thrusters, 4 x low-thrust vernier thrusters beneath multipurpose hook/handles. Weapons These are in addition to the standard weapon complement of the VF-1`(Head lasers, Gunpod, wing hardpoints) Weapon Type - Micro-missile launcher (2, 1 per booster) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 5km Damage - 2d4x10 per missile Rate Of Fire - 1 to 4 per volley per launcher (can be fired in tandem), equal to pilots attacks Payload - 12 missiles per launcher Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Micro-missile launcher (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 5km Damage - 1d6x10 per missile Rate Of Fire - 1 to 2 per volley per launcher (can be fired in tandem), equal to pilots attacks Payload - 3 missiles per launcher. Armour Piercing. Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Dual Particle Gun (optional, can replace one or both of the booster missile launchers, typically only used by Commanders and Aces flying VF-1J's or VF-1S's) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 4000m Damage - 1d6x100 per blast. Double damage if two guns are mounted. Rate Of Fire - 4 blast per melee maximum Payload - 8 shots via built in capacitor. Recharges 1 shot every 2 melee rounds Bonuses - NA Note - There are no weapons mounted on the boosters that are used for extended range operations. Bonuses and Penalties See VF-1 Systems of Note See VF-1 References Used Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual for images and technical information - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Robotech Reference Guide Robotech the Roleplaying Game